


Ink

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [89]
Category: Let's Be Evil (2016)
Genre: Canon Era, F/F, Fluff, Paintball, Romantic Friendship, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: "You continue to amaze and astound, Jenny," Tiggs says, nudging their shoulders. "Whatelsecan you do with those fancy hands of yours?"





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY BUT A LOT OF RECENT HORROR FILMS FEEL WLW TO ME. AND I'M OBSESSED WITH BOTH SUBJECTS. BECAUSE I'M GAY AND A HORRORSHOW MYSELF KREJGHDRK ANYWAY lmao any comments/thoughts appreciated! What's your fave wlw couple from any horror film?

 

089\. Ink

*

She hasn't played with a paintball gun in ages. Even if has to be an _augmented reality_ one.

Tiggs screeches, running behind one of the facility's desks, groaning when Jenny's neon-pink ink splatters over her dark, soft tee-shirt.

"I surrender!" she yells. A smile curves her mouth as Jenny bounces on her toes excitedly, cheering quietly to herself. Her own form-fitting pajama pants flecks with Tiggs's lim-green ink.

A.R.I.E.L. doesn't pay them any mind within the sphere of the Posterior Project, probably scolding Dancy again for something he wasn't supposed to do while goofing off, or assisting him helping out the candidates.

"You continue to amaze and astound, Jenny," Tiggs says, nudging their shoulders. "What else can _you_ do with those fancy hands of yours?"

There's a wickedly mischievous look in Tiggs's eyes, and Jenny offers a cutesy, innocent smile.

"Not really anything but drawing, I guess..."

"Maybe you can help me with that," Tiggs insists, yanking on Jenny's hand, laughing giddily. She leads them back to the separated, spacious living quarters, not saying anything else to Jenny or bothering with a marker, eyeing her so solemnly.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
